Jacob Langston
Name: Jacob Langston Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: The school newspaper, Music, Swimming Appearance: Jake is a rather tall kid, clocking in at 6'4" and weighing 183lbs. He's a little on the skinny side for his height, but he has a nice swimmer's build thanks to his time on the swim team. He has a long face, and he usually looks rather hang dog, which definitely contrasts with his rather sunny personality. He has shaggy blond hair that constantly flops over his eyes, which are bright blue and framed by long lashes. Jake is a fan of the grungy sort of "plaid button down shirt thrown over a vintage band t-shirt" look. On the day he was chosen he was wearing a gray plaid shirt thrown over a "The Who" t-shirt. He also wore some beat up looking blue jeans as well as some red high top converse. Biography: Jake was born to Holly and George Langston in Bryan, Texas. Both Holly and George went to SDA, and met each other there. Because of this they knew that their children would go no matter what. So, when Jake became school age, they had him apply and were absolutely overjoyed when he was accepted. They weren't a rich family, but they definitely weren't poor. Jake was a sickly kid, whatever bug went around in school, he got it. Besides a particularly nasty bout of the measles when he was 5, nothing too perilous ever happened to him. Of course, this didn't stop his mother from worrying over him when he was a child, up until he was old enough to fight his mother on this, she never allowed him to play too much with other children, team sports were off-limits, and only closely guarded one-on-one playdates were allowed. In order to make it up to him, Jake's mother started him on piano lessons starting when he was 8. Two years later, he asked if he could switch to guitar, finding himself far more interested in the "classic rock" period than the truly classical. His mother, gave him an acoustic guitar for Christmas. To off-set Jake's coddling mother, his father would take Jake hunting on weekends, teaching him how to clean and fire rifles as well as field dress anything killed on their excursion. Of course, his mother wasn't too hot about her precious boy shooting guns at animals and was incredibly pleased to find that he absolutely hated doing it. On more than one occasion, Jake was known to throw up at the sight of blood. His father stopped bringing him out hunting when he was 12 years old. Because of his delicate immune system, he tries to be as healthy as possible, he eats healthy and joined the swim team to keep in shape. An average student, Jake finds that he naturally excells at English and joined the school newspaper after his English teacher told him that he should. He is simple reporter now, he's working his way up to editor and has been playing with the idea of joining yearbook, but doesn't think that he'll have time because of swim meets and covering events for the newspaper. On top of all of this though, Jake absolutely loves music, and playing his guitar is his favorite thing. He's a mediocre songwriter, too embarrassed to share with anyone else, not even his closest friends. He loves the creation aspect of music, to him writing is saying exactly how you feel, where with music, you're showing them your feelings. Jake's a nice guy, he doesn't make fun of anyone, he's not popular but he's not social cyanide either. He's just a nice guy that everyone seems to know, he has a few close friends on the newspaper and the swim team. Even teachers think of him as "a good kid". He's worst subject is science, the complicated concepts confuse him, and he has a hard time dissecting animals. Advantages: Jake is in great physical condition because of the swim team, his reputation as "a nice guy" might make it difficult for people to attack, he is also familiar with how to use a gun. Disadvantages: ake is not too wild about violence and because he is that "nice guy" he is a lot less likely to attack, and he is rather slow to react in tense situations, also his rather visceral reaction to seeing blood doesn't only make him less likely to attack, but also weakens him for a time. Designated Number: Team Yellow no. 5 --- Designated Weapon: Sig Sauer P226 Conclusion: Jake's got a gun and he knows how to use it. Can he use it to wade through the bloodbath and bring his team to a win? Mentor's Comment: Why would they put in a kid that's afraid of blood? The above biography is as written by Peregrineink. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Robert "Bobby" Goldman ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Sig Sauer P226, Bob's hat '''Allies: 'Madelyn Connor, Mikaela Warner Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Upon waking up near the lake, Jake discovered his yellow bandanna and a gun as a weapon. He approached Bob Lazenby, whose weeping caught his attention. After Bob threatened him and told him to go away, Jake noticed that he pissed himself, which made him laugh. After Bob whined about his weapon, a laser pointer, Jake showed his gun and waved it around to mess with him a bit, which lead to Bob running away. Marion Clayton arrived at the lake and Jacob began to apologies to her, explaining that he did not plan to shoot him. As Jake and Marion both went to SDA, he asked her whether she had seen his girlfriend Madelyn Connor. After she said that she had not, they planned to stick together, despite not being in the same team. ...The planned destination was the inland lake. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "This death is brought to you by Verizon." - Seconds after shooting Eloise Winterburn; Jacob plugs the company for his Yellow Team Mentor. Other/Trivia Jake is left-handed. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jacob, in chronological order Sandbox: *Fate Bash *Hide in Plain Sight *Hang Out in D Minor *Rescue Mission SOTF-TV: *Down by the Water *Breathless *The King in Yellow *Foreshadowing/Hindsights *This is Why We Fight *A Portrait Of Skin *Of Elves and Men *Time To Pretend *The Bagman's Gambit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacob. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters